Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough
Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough oder auch Zygon ist eine BBV Produktion aus dem Jahr 2008. Übersicht Frühe Versionen des Drehbuches wurden von Lance Parkin und Jonathan Blum geschrieben. Jedoch wurde das Drehbuch so deutlich umgeschrieben, dass beide Autoren ihren Namen aus dem Abspann entfernen ließen. Bill Baggs führte das Drehbuch weiter.Blog post by Jonathan Blum, 7th September 2007rec.arts.drwho post by Jonathan Blum, 2nd April 2008 Zygon wurde letztendlich erst nach einer Nachbearbeitungszeit von etwa fünf Jahren veröffentlicht. Fans bringen den Film, trotz früherem Dreh, häufig eher mit Torchwood in Zusammenhang als mit Doctor Who. Er enthält viele Sex und Nacktszenen und ist von daher ab 18. Zeitlich gesehen spielt der Film Cyberon vor Zygon, allerdings wird Cyberon, auf Grund fehlender Lizenzen, von diesem Wiki nicht als Teil des Doctor Who Universums angesehen. Über die Einordnung des Films in den Doctor Who Kanon wird unter Fans gestritten. Anders als manche der anderen BBV oder Reeltime Werke hat diese Geschichte bisher (Anfang 2016) keinen Einfluss auf durch BBC veröffentlichte oder autorisierte Werke genommen. Auch die im Film erstmals auftretende Fähigkeit der Zygonen Menschen in Zygonen umzuwandeln wird in keiner anderen Produktion erwähnt. Da die Rechte für die im Doctor Who Universum verankerten Zygonen jedoch bei den Machern des Films liegen betrachtet beispielsweise das englische Wiki die Serie als zugehörig zum Kanon. Andere Seiten wie Doctor Who Watch betrachten die Serie jedoch nicht als zugehörig zum Kanon. Ein Grund für diese Einordnung wurde auf der Seite jedoch nicht angegeben.REVIEW: Doctor Who Spin-off: Zygon: When Being You Just Isn’t Enough Handlung Michael Kirkwood besucht die Ärztin Lauren Anderson. Er hat seltsame Träume, die er sich selbst nicht erklären kann. Er träumt, dass er ein Gestalt-veränderter Zygon ist. Lauren versucht ihm zu helfen, zu verstehen, was die Träume bedeuten. Eines Tages trifft Lauren auf einen alten Mann, der ihr erklärt, dass sie Michael helfen muss seine richtigen Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass der alte Mann ein Zygon namens Torlakh ist, der den Körper eines gesuchten Massenmörders nutzt um Lauren zu kontaktieren. Laurens Patient Michael Kirkwood ist eigentlich der Zygon Kritakh, der gemeinsam mit Torlakh eine Mission auf der Erde erledigen soll. Kritakh hat zu lange Michael Kirkwoods Körper genutzt, so dass er vergessen hat, wer er wirklich war. Daher möchte Torlakh dessen Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Mission zurückholen. Da seine bisherigen Versuche nicht erfolgreich waren entschließt er sich schließlich Lauren in eine Zygonin zu verwandeln. So entsteht ein Link zwischen den beiden, wodurch beide die Gedanken des anderen kennen. Jedoch entpuppt sich Torlakh als Massenmörder, der u.a. Laurens Mitbewohner umbringt und auch vor der Zerstörung der Menschheit für seine Zwecke nicht zurückschreckt. Kritakh erlangt derweil seine Erinnerungen zurück. Jedoch hat er andere Pläne als Torlakh. Er möchte sich mit Lauren eine Zukunft auf der Erde aufbauen. Als Lauren und Kritakh nicht das tun, was Torlakh möchte nutzt Torlakh Laurens Körper um Menschen umzubringen. Zudem lässt er eine Videoaufzeichnung des Geschehens laufen. Lauren wird nun als Mörderin gejagt. Jedoch schafft sie es den Zygon zu töten. Damit finden die Ermittler "ihre" Leiche, die eigentlich Torlakhs Leiche ist und Lauren kann unbehelligt aus der Stadt verschwinden. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden * In Cyberon hat Lauren Anderson ihren ersten Auftritt. Der Film wird jedoch aufgrund fehlender Lizenzen nicht als zum Kanon zugehörig betrachtet. * Erstmalig wird gezeigt, dass die Zygonen die Fähigkeit besitzen Menschen in Zygonen zu verwandeln. Dadurch entsteht ein Link zwischen dem neu erschaffenen Zygon und dessen Schöpfer. Jeder der Beiden kennt die Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen. * Auch die BBV Zygon Audioreihe beschäftigt sich mit Zygonen. * Es ist der erste Filmauftritt der Zygonen seit der Episode Terror of the Zygons. In der Folge The Day of the Doctor sind die Zygonen erneut zu sehen. Links * Zygon bei Galaxy 4 Einzelnachweise * Kategorie:BBV Produktionen Kategorie:Stories ohne Doctor Kategorie:Stories (Zygonen)